Les démons ontils le droit d'aimer?
by Leeloh
Summary: ¦Yaoi¦ ¦Oneshot¦ Inuyasha est follement amoureux de son frère. Une nuit, Sesshomaru vient le rejoindre et... Aller lire!


Salut!

Bon, J'vous avertis tout de suite, cette fic contient du yaoi, de l'inceste et du lemon.

J'ai rien d'autre à dire...

**Titre:** Les démons ont-ils le droit d'aimer?

**Chapitre: **C'est un one shot...

**Disclamer: **Rien...

**Dédicasse:** Cette fic je l'ai écrite pour Lyly-Chan! n.n

* * *

_Les démons ont-ils le droit d'aimer?_

La brise caressait mon corps, ce qui me faisait frissonner. J'aurais tant aimé qu'il soit ici avec moi. Qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime, qu'il ne cesse de penser à moi…Mais cela n'arrivera pas. Mon amour est loin d'être réciproque. Il n'a qu'un seul désire, me tuer. En finir avec moi, il veut que je disparaisse. Pour lui, j'ai toujours été une erreur. Selon-lui, les humains et les demi-démons n'ont pas leurs places dans ce monde…

Quand on se bat, chaque fois qu'il me frôle, je faibli. Quand il me donne des coups de poing, j'en redemande presque. Quand il s'approche de moi, je me surprends à souhaiter qu'il me serre dans ses bras…

Mais pourquoi! Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi aimé mon frère qui me déteste? Et puis d'abord, les démons aiment-ils? Les démons ont-ils le _droit_ d'aimer?

Pourquoi tout doit être si compliqué pour moi? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas être comme tout le monde? J'en ai marre…Tellement marre…

…Si seulement il me rejoindrait ici, pour regarder le ciel étoilé avec moi…

…

Je n'avais pas envie d'aller rejoindre Kagome et les autres…Kagome…Tout le monde croit que je suis secrètement amoureux d'elle, mais ce n'est qu'un jeu…Après tout, ça m'amuse de la faire marcher comme ça! Et puis, si je ne faisais pas semblant, ils se douteraient peut-être de mes sentiments pour Sesshomaru…Non seulement nous sommes deux hommes, nous sommes aussi deux frères…demi-frères…

Si on serait libre d'aimer qui bon nous sembles, la vie serait bien plus facile…Est-ce si grave d'aimer une personne du même sexe que nous, ou quelqu'un qui est dans notre famille? Nos parents ne cessent de nous répéter qu'il faut aimer la personnalité et non le physique…Mais alors, pourquoi certains gens ont un dédain pour deux hommes ou deux femmes qui s'aiment? Ils s'aiment, c'est ça qui est important…

Je m'assis sur l'herbe froide et contemplai, une fois de plus, le ciel qui s'offrait en spectacle. Le vent avait cessé de souffler, mais la température continuait de baisser. Il faisait vraiment froid…Si seulement il pouvait venir me réchauffer…me protéger…Le silence régnait, on aurait dit que toute la forêt avait décidé de se taire pour profiter de cette nuit magnifique….

…Ses cheveux si lisses, ses lèvres qui ont l'air si douces…Je rêve tant de recevoir un baiser de lui, de goûter à sa bouche, me perdre dans ses bras…

Un son subtile me fit sortir de ma rêverie. Je me retournai vivement et perçu une ombre derrière moi. C'était lui, je le reconnu à cause de son odeur…

« Sesshomaru…dis-je glacialement

Oh, c'est toi, cher frère…

Qu'est-ce que tu fou dans le coin?

Eh bien…Je m'ennuyais avec Jaken et Rin…Donc j'ai décidé de venir te voir… »

De venir me voir? Il est louche lui…Il doit vouloir me voler le Tetsaiga…N'empêche que se serait bien qu'il vienne me voir pour me voir, me parler…

« Venir me voir?

Ouais, pourquoi pas? Je m'ennuyais de mon petit frère… »

Il s'approcha tranquillement de moi, comme pour ne pas m'effrayer…Qu'avait-il en tête celui-là? Je posai une main sur mon épée, au cas où il déciderait de m'attaquer par surprise.

« Ne soit pas effrayé, je ne viens pas pour me battre… »

Il était maintenant à quelques centimètres de moi, ce qui signifiait que son visage était très proche du mien. Je pouvais sentir son souffle…Il enfonça sa tête dans mon cou, comme ça, sans avertissement. Il passa son bras droit autour de ma taille et me rapprocha de lui. Maintenant, je pouvais entendre son cœur battre. Il battait vite et fort…Était-il amoureux de moi…? Non, impossible…

Quand il dégagea sa figure de mon cou, c'était pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les miennes…Elles étaient si douces et si chaudes…Tout juste comme je les imaginais…Sa langue caressa mes lèvres pour demander l'entrée de ma bouche, que je lui accordai volontiers. Il commença par me chatouiller le palais. Ensuite, il s'attaqua à ma langue. Elle caressait la mienne avec tant de douceur…Je répondis à son baiser avec fougue…Après plusieurs secondes, nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle.

Il venait de m'embrasser…de m'embrasser avec passion…

« -Inuyasha… »

Il rougit légèrement et baissa la tête. Ce qu'il pouvait être mignon quand il agissait ainsi…

« Je t'aime… »

Il ne vient pas de dire qu'il m'aimait? Il…il m'aime…? Non, ça ne se peut pas…

« Je sais, je suis ton frère…Mais…C'est plus fort que moi…Je n'ai jamais aimé avant… et…

Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Il releva sa tête et me regarda dans les yeux. Dans ce genre de moment, mieux vaut se taire et laisser parler notre regard à notre place.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et, en me regardant droits dans les yeux, m'embrassa tendrement. Il releva son bras pour tirer sur une de mes oreilles. Au début, ça me fit un peu mal mais par la suite, il commença à la caresser. Des frissons ne cessaient de me parcourir le dos. Doucement, il détacha mon kimono et fit parcourir sa main sur mon torse.

Il me murmura d'enlever mes vêtements, ce que je fis aussitôt. Avec un sourire satisfait, il contempla mon corps. Me sentant rougir, je baissai la tête.

«Inuyasha...Tu es magnifique...»

Je ne répondis rien. Lui aussi, il enleva son kimono.

…

Il était étendu sur moi et m'embrassait le cou. Il délaissa cet endroit pour s'attaquer à mon torse et le lécher sensuellement pour enfin descendre vers mon entre jambe. Il commença par me caresser les cuisses avec ses doigts, mais l'attente ne fut pas longue avant qu'il prenne mon sexe dans sa bouche pour le téter tranquillement. En appuyant sur sa tête pour créer une pression plus forte, je lui murmurai d'aller plus vite. Il m'écouta et en quelques minutes, j'atteignis l'orgasme.

Il se hissa sensuellement vers moi et m'embrassa fougueusement juste avant de me prendre par les hanches, de me tourner sur le ventre et de me pénétrer. Il allait et venait en moi doucement. Tellement doucement que ça ne me faisait pas mal, même que ça me faisait du bien. Je lui suppliai de continuer dans un murmure entrecoupé. Il hésita, comme pour ne pas me faire mal, puis accéléra sa vitesse.

Il poussa un soupir sensuel, ce qui m'excita d'avantage. Après avoir atteint l'orgasme, il se retira et, encore une fois, vint m'embrasser. Cette fois, c'était différent... Il prenait le temps de me jouer dans les cheveux et sa langue semblait plus douce qu'à l'habitude...

Il cessa de m'embrasser et se leva pour saisir mon kimono et me le lancer. Je l'enfilai et il fit de même avec ses propres vêtements. Il revint vers moi et me serra dans ses bras. J'aurais voulu rester ainsi pour l'éternité...dans ses bras si accueillants...

Il me murmura à l'oreille: «Ai shiteru...» (1)

Maintenant, je savais, les démons aussi ont le droit d'aimer...

* * *

**(1) Ai shiteru signifi je t'aime...**

Voila! Alors? Vous avez aimer? Si oui, ben... laissez moi une p'tite review n.n s.v.p n.n ... Et... J'vais surement fair eune suite... Ça peut pas finir comme ça... En fait, oui, ce serais mignon si ça se terminerais ainsi, mais... Ça peut pas finir comme ça u.u

Bon, à la prochaine!


End file.
